wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Mackenzie Caquatto
Naperville, Illinois, USA |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2008-2011 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Legacy Elite |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Jiani Wu & Yuejiu Li |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = College team |Row 7 info = Florida Gators |Row 8 title = Twitter |Row 8 info = @MackMackoo}}Mackenzie Caquatto (born March 26, 1992) is a retired American artistic gymnast. She is a former member of the U.S. National Team. Her younger sister, Bridgette, was also an elite gymnast formerly on the senior U.S. National Team. Career 2007 She first qualified as an elite gymnast in 2007 and competed at the 2007 US National Championships, where she finished 17th. 2008 Mackenzie competed as a senior for the first time at the 2008 US National Championships and placed 10th overall. She was selected to be a member of her first national team and qualified to the 2008 US Olympic Team Trials, but competed only on the first day of competition, placing 12th in the all-around on that day. 2009 In 2009, Caquatto competed at her first international meets as a member of the national team. Caquatto suffered a knee injury shortly after but managed to place 5th at the 2009 US National Championships. She she was then invited to the world championships selection camp. She was named as the first alternate for the team. In addition to her status as an alternate, she was sent to the Toyota International in Toyota City, Japan. At this competition, she competed on the uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise; winning the silver medal on the uneven bars with a score of 14.675, only behind world silver medalist on the event Koko Tsurumi of Japan. 2010 Caquatto started her 2010 season by competing at the City of Jesolo Trophy, where she had the highest beam score but made mistakes on the floor which kept her from medaling in the all-around. Caquatto competed at the 2010 CoverGirl Classic and placed 3rd in the all-around, scoring the second highest on vault and the uneven bars but falling from the balance beam. She had qualified to compete at the 2010 US National Championships. At the 2010 US National Championships, Mackenzie placed 5th in the all-around. She fell on a simple change grip skill on the uneven bars, her best event, placing 4th. After the US Nationals, Mackenzie was selected to attend a selection camp for the 2010 World Championships. From there, she advanced to the second camp where she won the all-around competition. She was eventually selected to compete. At the World Championships, Mackenzie competed in the all-around in the qualifying round. After hitting all her routines without major error, she placed 9th individually and 3rd with the team. Although the top 24 qualifiers advance to the individual all-around final, she was left out because fellow American athletes Alexandra Raisman and Rebecca Bross had qualified ahead of her and only two athletes from each country can qualify to a final. After the qualifying round, Mackenzie was selected to compete on the uneven bars and the vault during the team finals. She contributed a 14.666 on the bars and a 15.000 on the vault to help the team win the silver medal behind Russia and ahead of China. She competed as a Florida gator at the NCAA level for the 2010–2011 season where she became injured but still competed the all-around for her team at the NCAA Championships. After finishing the NCAA season, Mackenzie decided to train for a comeback to elite gymnastics for the 2011 season. 2011 Mackenzie began her 2011 elite season by competing at the CoverGirl Classic. At the classic, she competed a slightly watered down balance beam routine and a solid uneven bars routine; scoring 14.100 and 14.750, respectively. At the 2011 US Visa National Championships, Mackenzie surprised many by competing in the all-around. On day 1 of the competition, Mackenzie was in second place after the two rotations; after scoring a 14.700 and 15.000 on vault and uneven bars, respectively. Unfortunately, she counted her first fall on the balance beam. After having a solid floor exercise, she finished her night in sixth place with an all-around score of 56.000. On the final day of competition, Mackenzie competed solidly on all her events. Taking advantage of injuries to defending national champion Bross and Chellsie Memmel, Mackenzie went on to finish the championships in fourth place behind Raisman, McKayla Maroney, and champion Jordyn Wieber. She also took second place on the uneven bars just behind Wieber by 0.050. Mackenzie was given a spot on her fourth national team and has been invited to compete at the first World team selection camp. She was considered to be a likely pick for the World team, but injured her ankles when dismounting the beam at the selection camp and therefore lost her chance of going to Tokyo. After sitting out the beginning of the NCAA season, she competed on the uneven bars in early 2012. 2012 Caquatto decided to retire from elite gymnastics along with her sister, to focus on their college career competing for the University of Florida. She graduated in 2014. Medal Count